This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of 3-aminomethyl-3,5,5-trialkylcyclohexylamine. More particularly, it relates to the selective preparation of 3-aminomethyl-3,5,5-trialkylcyclohexylamine by preparing the intermediate, 3-cyano-3,5,5-trialkylcyclohexylimine, in the presence of a drying agent, and hydrogenating the dried imine product to the amine form.